Of Rain, Cumulonimbus, and The After
by joheun-achim
Summary: Summary : Bilamana dianggap sia-sia menunggu gerimis reda –sampai kakinya pegal, pun tidak bisa. Pairing : Bangdae (Yongguk/Daehyun)


Title : Of Rain, Cumulonimbus, and The After

Summary : Bilamana dianggap sia-sia menunggu gerimis reda –sampai kakinya pegal, pun tidak bisa

Pairing : Yongguk/Daehyun

Words : 1314

Warning : Fluffy extra cheese, that's all.

A/N : Ditulis secara spesial untuk diri sendiri yang sendiri berlayar bangdae. Thank you.

* * *

1.

Maka turunlah hujan yang amat deras dari angin timur. Daehyun yang baru berpulang sekolah berlari mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Hari belum senja karena saat ia melirik jam di tangannya, ini masih pukul 3 sore. Namun hujan, mendung pekat pula, langit pun sudah gelap. Apabila hujan deras mengguyur seperti ini, ia berpikir seharusnya jalan-jalan kosong dan sepi. Ia menghembuskan napas karena salah. Banyak orang bergegas lari menjauhi hujan. Beberapa juga berdiri di tempat yang sama dengannya. Bersama-sama menunggu hentinya hujan. Hujan.

Semakin deras guyuran hujan maka semakin erat ia memeluk jaketnya. Yang sedikit tipis dan ia hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sedikit basah terkena rentetan hujan.

Bulan Agustus tahun 2011. Hujan berat turun tak ada henti. Itu bagai langit seakan runtuh berhempas pada bumi di bawahnnya. Daehyun mulai lelah berdiri dan kedinginan. Sekali lagi melirik tangannya dan tahu bahwa sudah 10 menit lamanya ia berdiri. Ditengah-tengah orang-orang asing. Ramai namun seperti sendirian.

"Ini bukan hujan. Jadi-jadian. Seperti ada yang menuangkan dari ember." Ucap seseorang.

Mereka bertatapan muka.

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Hujan ini pasti lama berhentinya." Sang pria asing mengangguk tersenyum cemberut.

2.

Tengah hari kembali keguyuran hujan deras. Baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan sudah kebasahan. Dari sana ia berlari menuju sekolah kembali. Kencangnya ia berlari hingga bercipratan air di tanah. Di punggungnya, ia turunkan tas punggung berat yang sudah basah. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Ia melirik mengamati lapangan, mendengkur kesal, dan tentu saja menggigil.

Angin menderu kehadapan Daehyun. Keras dan dingin ia butuh sesuatu yang menghangatkan.

Pohon-pohon disekitar juga terkena deru-derasnya hujan sore. Yang bergeliat-geliat dan kebasahan seolah sedang mandi. Di langit ujung pandangan terlihat petir yang mana bukan membuatnya takut malah entah bagaimana ia menemukan hal tersebut menenangkan.

Daehyun tidak akan berlari-lari di tempat kalau ia tidak sedang sibuk. Waktu adalah uang dan uang susah dihasilkan. Ia hendak berlari saja berhujan-hujan namun kedua kakinya menolak. Dalam hati ia berhitung sendiri. Awal-awal merencanakan; hitungan pertama aku akan bersiap-siap, kedua akan berancang-ancang, ketiga akan menghitung dari awal lagi.

Desahannya keluar menghasilkan uap tebal.

Ketika Daehyun terpaksa sungguh terpaksa ia berlari juga. Berlari lebih dari satu meter pula, air bercipratan terjadi di setiap langkah kakinya. Ia mengambil langkah kembali ke tempat semula.

Sekali lagi ia lebih menggigil sekaligus kebingungan.

Ia mencoba mencari jalan pulang sebelum merasakan seseorang datang menatap dari belakang.

"Lagi-lagi terjebak menjengkelkan, bukan?"

"Hyung, kau juga lagi?" Yongguk membuka payung tiba-tiba.

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman." Jemarinya mengatakan mari kesini. Maka keduanya berjalan pelan-pelan bersama-sama dalam satu payung.

3.

Waktu pagi menghilang diganti tengah hari. Aneh namun menyenangkan, tidak terasa panas bagi Daehyun. Sungguh cerah siang itu. Langit biru, dengan sedikit awan menghasilkan angin yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar meskipun tertutup awan tipis namun masih memberi Daehyun hangat.

Dibawahnya, dalam sebuah jalan dan pohon-pohon ceri di pinggirannya. Bunganya bergugur disapu angin, jatuh membawa indah. Daehyun berjalan-jalan disepanjangnya, pelan hingga bertambah cepat kemudian berlari.

Ketika pikirannya terombang-ambing betapa nikmatnya berjalan santai di hari cerah ini. Menghirup bau musim semi hingga mau pingsan. Rambut berdiri diterpa angin bahagia.

Tok, tok, tok.

Seakan kupingnya bergetar. Entah dari mana datangnya. Hilang-hilang timbul, antara ada dan tiada.

Bangun-bangun ia menemukan jendela kelas yang amat lebar. Diluarnya langit abu-abu dihiasi hujan yang berjatuh pada.

Tok, tok, tok.

Menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan juga seseorang. "Sudah kubilang bawa payung buat berjaga, kau lupa lagi?" Sang rambut hitam tertawa. Itu lebar, giginya rapi bertampak, gusinya pula.

Daehyun menggeleng bertambah senyum, badannya sedikit bungkuk berminta maaf. Diam-diam tanpa diketahui, tangannya di dalam laci menyembunyikan payung yang sebenarnya.

Sekali lagi jemarinya mengatakan mari kesini.

4.

Hari demi hari terus terjadi hujan. Senin pagi, Selasa pagi, Rabu siang, Kamis siang, Jumat sore, Sabtu sore, Minggu malam. Berurutan terus atau sebaliknya.

Daehyun baru membeli payung dan hari ini untuk pertamanya ia mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Maksudnya mencoba. Seperti minggu biasanya, atau memang seperti minggu pada harusnya, sepulang sekolah hari selalu hujan.

Jalanan bentuknya turun. Di jarak pandangnya, ia melihat gerbang rumah yang besar dan kuno. Merah atapnya hitam. Berjaket merah rambutnya hitam. Adalah manusia itu, yang membuat Daehyun berhenti berjalan.

Hening hanya suara rintikan hujan yang terdengar.

Pria Yongguk bosan menatap sekitar kemudian menemukan Daehyun. Yang berpayung.

Suara rentetan hujan lebih kurang sepadan dengan cepat hatinya.

Jemarinya mengatakan mari kesini. "Daehyun-ah." Sayang hujan dan dirinya bingung menghalangi suara rendah tersebut.

Daehyun maju melangkah sambil berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan. Apa yang harus dikatakan. Apa yang harus dikatakan? Bagaimana harus dikatakan? "Payung baru." Seringainya lebar. Dalam pikirannya, mengapa harus dikatakan?

Melawan hujan, pria yang lebih tua menuju bawah payung Daehyun. Akan tetapi karena kecil, ia masih kena basah bagian pundak.

Kalaupun pikiran Daehyun memproyeksikan hari sedang cerah-cerah. Wajahnya tampak dekat dan senyumnya terlihat dua kali lebarnya. Mengerikan maka ia menggigil lagi. "Kita dapat pulang begini?" Mana bisa, tidak bisa! Kalau bisa salah satu tetap kena basah. Tapi ini payungku, maka dia yang harusnya basah. Pikir yang muda.

"Apa?" Maksudnya omong kosong. Lengannya yang besar memiting Daehyun lalu mereka berdua berjalan seperti itu.

Hujan terus turun.

5.

Hujan sudah jarang turun.

Daehyun pula jarang basah. Pulang kebasahan. Ujung celana kotor lantaran tanah becek. Jarang membawa payung lagi.

Awalnya tentu masih sering ia bawa mengingat hyung yang selalu berpesan diawal kali bertemu.

Ia hormat dan patuh kepada Yongguk. Apabila Yongguk melompat ia pula.

Namun lain halnya dengan saat ini. Semenjak matahari yang lebih sering muncul, tak ada salahnya menyudahi tugas si payung. Tapi dalam hati ia tetap hormat. Tentu. Dan juga yang lainya.

Berlangkah dengan memperhatikan langit luar. Entah mulai kapan menjadi agak gelap dan lebih gelap. Padahal berhari-hari, minggu-minggu lalu sudah langka turun hujan. Andaipun ada hanya gerimis kecil tidak mengakibatkan masalah apabila tidak berpayung. Atau berteduh.

Sedikit paniklah ia dalam hati bersalah diri. Turun tangga megap-megap sampai suaranya nyaring kemana-mana. Hingga akhirnya sampai juga di bawah lalu turun hujan.

"Oh?" Teriaknya tertegun.

"Kau lupa payungmu?" Kalimat Yongguk mengejeknya. Dia menoleh dengan wajah tersenyum cemberut seperti… seperti berminggu lalu? Bagaimana ia merasa ingin tersenyum. "Mengapa tersenyum?"

"Hyung juga lupa?"

Hawa hujan tidak menghalangi kedua pria ini tertawa. Bahkan hingga wajahnya panas. Wajah Daehyun panas. Telinga Yongguk panas. Merah panas lupa dingin.

6.

Bulan September akhir. Hujan sungguh berhenti melaju.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datang. Dan pula tidak ada rasa menyesal meninggalkan payung tergeletak di rumah.

Jalan-jalan kering dan tanahnya sudah tidak mengotorkan celana Daehyun. Kalau kotor (tanahnya debu) tinggal ditepuk-tepuk sudah hilang. Tidak seperti sebulan barusan, Daehyun tak punya waktu untuk menepuknya. Juga tidak membantu bila ditepuk.

Berganti musim berarti berganti kehidupan. Itu hanya opini saja.

Apanya? Ia tidak pernah bertemu hyung kehormatannya, lagi. Yang dengan bangga ia sebut hormat. Selain itu Daehyun tetap mengerjakan hal-hal yang sama. Semua sama kecuali itu.

Biasanya kalau hujan bisa bertemu. Lantas hujankah hari ini?

Seperti berharap salju di bulan Juli. Matahari tidak begitu terik namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan.

Dia lanjutkan melangkah kemudian alangkah tersentaknya dia ketika gerimis datang tidak diundang. Gerimis. Padahal tiada awan.

Pikiran itu ia buang dahulu karena hati dia lebih asyik berdebar. Hujan –gerimis sudah datang, lalu sekarang datangkah Yongguk? Manusia memang tidak mudah berpuas diri.

7.

Bilamana dianggap sia-sia menunggu gerimis reda –sampai kakinya pegal, pun tidak bisa. Awalnya Daehyun juga berpikir semacam itu lalu berubah lagi.

Pikirannya pecah sebab;

Kakinya agak ngilu berdiri lama.

Ia tidak yakin kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Yongguk. Hujan yang datang tidak tentu kapan dan dimana, atau pelangi yang datang setelah hujan berguyur.

Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kembali ia berhadapan dengan masalah apa, bagaimana, dan mengapa. Ia bahkan ragu untuk membuka perkataan. Bahkan lagi bersapa. Gengsi pula buat tersenyum.

Lihatlah Yongguk hyung berdiri disana. Jemarinya mengatakan mari kesini.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai, dan yang memulai tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai karena di depan orang-orang. Salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan wajahnya ke yang lain duluan.


End file.
